terranfederationchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Terran Federation Space Fleet
The Terran Federation Space Fleet (T.F.S.F) is the aerospace branch of the United Citizen Federation military responsible for space operations. The Federal Marine Corps, is the naval infantry detachment of the Fleet primarily served as security force onboard Federation ships and Defense Installations. The Federation Navy is one of the strongest naval powers in Citadel space. It is known to number at least fifty thousands ships. Its growing potentials has drawn the attention of the Citadel Council. While the Council is concerned about the possible outcome of an interstellar war between the Terran Federation and Batarian Hegemony, they are also keen to acquire the Federation Navy's peacekeeping potential, especially in unstable regions like the Skyllian Verge and the Attican Traverse. The Navy also makes humans an attractive prospect as one of the newest Citadel species. Doctrines The Fleet is a space combat force primarily charged with protecting human colonies, space stations, and borders. While the Navy is well known for its well-protected defense to guard Federation colonies, its strength is centered upon powerful fleets stationed at strategic bases that is capable of respond to any colony under attack. It is estimated that the Federation Navy possessed over 67,000 vessels by the time Relay 314 Incident happened in 2359 AD, including hundreds of battleships, and was divided into five large scale regional Fleets, North, South, West, East, and Central Fleet, each under strategic command of different Sky Marshall of their respective regions, and direct command of a fleet admiral. Regional fleets are subdivided into numerous flotillas and sub fleets, each of which include a small number of heavily armored linebreaker capital ships supported by hundreds of smaller and more mobile destroyers and frigates. Its individual vessels range considerably in size and firepower, varying from corvettes (light armored fast attack ship used primarily for patrol and recon), to hundred-meter-long frigates to kilometer-long dreadnoughts. Fleet units are also supported by Tactical Aerospace Control fighters and dedicated interceptors deployed from cruisers, dreadnoughts, and carriers. The Naval Fighter corps are divided into different squadrons allocated to their ships. Fleet Central Federation Fleet Central Fleet is the largest fleet in the Federation space. anchored at Lunar Base, the Central Fleet guards the Charon Relay connecting to the Sol system and serves as a reactionary force able to respond to any attack across three different clusters. It is under command of Sky Marshall in-chief Tehat Meru of the Terran High Command. Eastern Federation Fleet Commanded by Sky Marshall Ronald Lee Sanchez during the Petolemaiac War, the Eastern Fleet was responsible for the defense of Shanxi from Petolemaiac Raiders. Part of the Eastern Fleet was made up of materiel and volunteers from Earth Western Federation Fleet The Western Fleet is also known as the Sanctuary Fleet, as it is based at Sanctuary Station, HQ of the Federation Space Fleet. Sky Marshall Enolo Phid is the current commanding officer, sharing her command role and supervision of Western territories with the regional Mobile Infantry General Juan Rico. Southern Federation Fleet Little is known about South Federation Fleet except that its flagship was the TFS Fremont under command of Sky Marshall Richards Riverfield. Northern Federation Fleet Little is known about North Federation Fleet except that it was under command of Sky Marshall Hathaway. Federation Marine Corps The Federation Marine Corps is a small infantry force assigned to defend Fleet ships and installations. They carry the same standard issue weapons as the Mobile Infantry, as well as maintaining the same Rank structure, however unlike the M.I. the Marine Core goes under the command of Fleet. The Marines wear very similar uniforms to the Mobile Infantry with body armor and the same helmet as the Mobile Infantry. However, the helmets are painted green to indicate them as Marines and their uniforms underneath are the same as Fleet jumpsuits. Each Marine is a ten year Mobile Infantry Veteran, highly skilled and trained, they're tasked with only the toughest of jobs for ground combat, and on the flip side provide Military Police duties for the entirety of Federal space. Highly respected, most Sky Marshalls who originated in the Infantry got their wings by serving in the Marine corp. Notable Federation Vessels Terran ship types have specific naming conventions. Ship names are often invented by the crew by vote upon commission, however most ships must confine themselves to a single word for their ship, for example the Fremont, Nagasaki, or Jager. In times of emergency or production in the dozens a day, ships are given a numerical designation and immediately commissioned. The "TFS" designation given to Federation warships is an abbreviation of "T'erran '''F'ederation 'S'hip"; this was later changed to FSV abbreviation following the Federation integration to the Citadel Alliance to accommodate with Citadel standards as "'F'ederal 'S'pace 'V'essel". Dreadnoughts '''Citadel Dreadnoughts are kilometer-long capital ships mounting heavy, long-range firepower. however the Federal designation of a dreadnought is a ship that's a heavily armed and armored linebreaker, typically measuring only 600 meters. They are only deployed for the most vital missions. Unlike the Citadel's dreadnought power lying in the length of its main gun, Federal Dreadnoughts have a huge number of laser turrets, missile silos, and railguns. Federation Dreadnoughts were often noted for their powerful array of laser cannons, capable of matching the ranges of the best Citadel manufactured mass accelerators on warships and could potentially have devastating firepower up to 100 megatons, the estimated destructive power of the Tsar Bomba, the largest nuclear bomb ever built by a pre-disorder power. Dreadnoughts are so large that it is nearly impossible to safely land them on a planet, and must discharge their drive cores into the magnetic field of a planet while in orbit. The decks of large vessels are arranged perpendicular to the ship's axis of thrust, so that the "top" decks are towards the front of the ship and the "bottom" decks are towards the rear of the ship. Cruiser Cruisers are a type of naval warship designed for long range and high speed, armed with medium caliber artillery. It can be seen as a lineage of ship design since the early colonization age of the Federation to the Second Bug Wars. Cruisers are the standard patrol unit, and often lead frigate flotillas. Cruisers cannot land on medium or high-gravity worlds, but do possess the ability to land on low-gravity planets. Destroyers Destroyers are fast, maneuverable long-endurance warships intended to escort larger vessels in a fleet, convoy, or battle group, and defend them against smaller powerful short-range attackers like frigates. Federation destroyers are also geared towards artillery supports and providing limited transport capability for planetary assaults. Corvette Corvette is the smallest class of spaceship considered to be a proper (or "qualified") warship. The warship class above the corvette is that of the frigate, while the class below was often classified as transport and support crafts. Federation corvette are noted for their mobility, size, but smaller than a light cruiser, capable of transporting a whole division of Mobile Infantry, a limited numbers of gunships or fighters or ground combat vehicles abroad. During the early stages of the Second Bug War, these ships were used as carriers and transports accross the galaxy, their modular structures and reliability ensured many of the older generation corvette still remained in service and constantly being upgraded, although they have been replaced in frontline role by newer designs. See also * Turian Hierarchy Space Force * Asari Void Armada * Salarian Defense Fleet * Treaty of Farixen * Systems Alliance Starfleet Category:Factions Category:Humans Category:Background